


while you lay sleeping

by thewonderzebra



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: Brad falls asleep on the plane on a late night flight, which warms Patrice's heart.





	while you lay sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely shameless fluff. Short and sickeningly sweet...enjoy!

Their relationship status is far from secret among the team. However, Brad and Patrice try to keep their displays of affection to themselves. Kisses and touches are stolen before practices, in hotel rooms, and generally out of their teammates' vision (though occasionally they'll kiss or celebrate and there's cheers from the rest of the group, whose sole collective goal is to egg them both on). So, when the Bruins have a late night flight out to California, Patrice is surprised when Brad sits down next to him--usually Patrice will watch movies with Tuukka while Brad appeals to his competitive nature by hosting card games with Torey, Pasta, and anyone else who wants to play. 

Of course, far be it from Patrice to complain at the prospect of spending time with his love. He smiles as Brad settles into the seat next to him. "No cards?" he asks as his other half drapes his blanket over both of them (despite Patrice already having his blanket on). Brad shakes his head, a tiny smirk playing at his lips. 

"Nah," he says. "It's kind of late. Besides, we'll be on the ground for a bit and then it's a long flight, long trip. Thought I'd come hang out with you." The smile he gives Patrice is so soft, so genuine, that Patrice's heart aches a little bit.

"Well, okay then," Patrice replies. It is his turn to smirk a bit as he reaches for Brad's hand, which the smaller man takes easily. With the other hand, he pulls out his tablet and gets a TV series pulled up on Netflix. Brad plugs in his multiple headphone port into the headphone jack and plugs in both of their sets of earbuds.

The two watch TV until it's time for takeoff, at which point Patrice looks over at Brad to ask him if he wants to watch another episode--only to find him asleep. He plays another episode anyway, chuckling softly when his other half slumps over in his seat, his head coming to rest on Patrice's shoulder. Knowing the rest of the team is absorbed in their own individual activities, the assistant captain feels no embarrassment at bending his neck to press a tender kiss to Brad's forehead. 

Patrice then pulls Brad into his lap, so he can card one hand through his hair, and rub his arm with the other. Brad lets out a soft hum and curls in on himself, but does not wake. Patrice smiles and pulls the blanket more securely over his love's small body. He resists the urge to wake him up only for the purpose of telling him how perfect he looks. 

"Sleep well, mon amour," Patrice murmurs instead. "Je t'aime."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for indulging me in my fluff endeavors. Leave a comment below if you so choose; my plot bunnies thrive on all the lovely comments my readers leave. Come say hi and yell with me on Tumblr...I'm at the same URL there, too (@thewonderzebra).


End file.
